Mickey Mouse Pants
by goldenlanterns
Summary: Annabeth is minding her own business and being a good student when the Fates decide to jack up her day big time . . . Well, Percy to the rescue. / Annabeth-centric fluff


**_Yeah guys. Again with ditching my multichap, I know. I'm working on it. Ish. hehe. I'm the worst, seriously._**

 ** _Anyway, here's this slightly AU (I think HoO would be happening_** ** _during this time) piece that started as Annabeth getting flustered by Percy's pajamas and spiraled into a 4.2K monster. Forgive me._**

 ** _(PS: Not quite sure about the end so give me some input!)_**

 ** _OOO_**

Annabeth didn't intend for this to happen. First the bike, then the rain, then the empousa . . . Her day took a general turn for the worst.

The Manhattan public library was a lot bigger than the Brooklyn location and it was only a twenty minute bike ride away from Annabeth's boarding school. Annabeth loved the ride over the Brooklyn bridge and the Battery park area so she would bike there as often as she could to get away from the stressed, not to mention, loud girls in her dorm and take a breather after school.

Her father had sent the silvery blue bicycle to her dorm back in September and Annabeth had spent many days riding around to relieve her stress. It was practical, faster than walking and gave her some physical exercise between all of her working.

It was Friday afternoon in May and Annabeth was already psyching herself out for her geometry final exam on Monday so she decided to bike to the library and get some studying done before heading back.

The clouds were light over the towering Manhattan skyline. _Stratus clouds_ , Annabeth noticed, pulling her tangled hair back into a ponytail and kicking off the pavement. The breeze blew against her hair, no doubt making it a single, large knot but at least it was out of the way.

 _Stratus clouds bring rain but . . ._ Annabeth paused her thought, glancing around as she came to the bridge across the East River, then pushed forward, _At least it won't be for a while._

Late spring was her favorite time to be in New York City, right when the rain storms were dying out and the weather was getting pleasantly warm. There was always a breeze in May and it reminded Annabeth of her father's place in southern California. Calm sunny days and a light chill of a wind.

She could hear the water crashing below the bridge and smiled in remembrance of Percy relaying to her the story of negotiating with the East and Hudson River spirits right before the Battle of Manhattan.

She pedalled casually all the way to the library, securing her bike in her lock then trekking up the steps and inside.

There she found a nice table and chair in a quiet corner by the window and begun practicing trigonometry.

After about an hour of rigorously studying, a familiar voice spoke up happily-and loudly-in front of her, making her jump.

"Hey Wise Girl!" Percy announced cheerfully, beaming at her through a shimmering rainbow.

"Shh!" Annabeth hissed angrily, "I'm in the library!"

He ducked his head and brought his hand to the back of his neck awkwardly, "Oh." He still flushed so easily, "Sorry."

She leaned forward and offered a little smile, "It's okay, I was just studying. What's up?" _What's up_ , She thought sarcastically, internally laughing at herself, _Only nine months of dating him and you're already starting to sound alike._

Percy instantaneously went back to his joyous demeanor, "Guess what?" He whispered.

"What?"

"Nope, guess!"

"Uh, no. Just tell me Seaweed Brain."

"You're no fun." But he was still beaming, "Rachel's dad got her tickets to Hamilton tomorrow night!"

"What?!" She asked loudly. Hamilton was her favorite musical ever, she was a sucker for research-based historical fiction in every single form.

"Shh!" Percy teased.

Annabeth ignored the last comment, "That's amazing! She has to sneak some pictures for me."

The boy smirked, suddenly looking exceedingly proud of himself, "She won't. I will."

"You're going?" Annabeth asked, not quite knowing how to answer. Rachel had straight up told Annabeth after "the lake incident" as everyone called it, that she would in no way stand between the new couple at all. Paired with her happiness that she finally got the Seaweed Brain to kiss her, she was relieved in their understanding. And it wasn't that she didn't trust Rachel's word per say, she would just have these moments of questioning. It was kind of a defense mechanism.

Percy nodded enthusiastically, "Two tickets, for the third row. The only problem is," He seemed to smile even more, "Rachel is sick."

Annabeth had the pride to be ashamed when she almost sighed with relief, "Why are you so happy then?"

"Because she gave me the other one!" He announced in a whisper, tucking his head in his shoulders like a cute, problematic sea turtle, "She said it was my early birthday present."

"Oh yeah?" She really couldn't help but smile back at him, "Your mom will love it!"

He rolled his eyes, "No stupid, _you_ will love it."

"Huh?"

"Do you--" He swallowed nervously but didn't stop smiling, "--want to come see Hamilton with me?"

She didn't hesitate, "Oh my gods, yes."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" She replied and ran her hands in her messy curls, "I can't believe you actually--Gods--Wow--I could kiss you for days!"

He grinned at the prospect, glancing not so subtly at her mouth, "Sounds amazing but my mom is calling me. I'll pick you up at six tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Usually Annabeth put up an argument to him coming so far out of his way to get her but she was so high on cloud nine that it didn't even occur to her, "Thank you, Percy."

"Anytime. And don't stress over studying too much, Wise Girl." He replied, his voice full of so much sincerity and adoration that Annabeth's heart melted even more than it already had.

"Don't get in too much trouble without me." She said, grinning widely, "Bye."

Percy gave her one last smile, "Love you, bye." And he seemingly regretfully swiped his hand through their connection.

Annabeth was so happy that it took a solid _hour_ of jittering her knee up and down and drawing geometric doodles for her ADHD to get under control. Or, under control enough for her to start studying again.

Somewhere along the lines, Annabeth found herself reading a novel about Nazi Germany as the library made an announcement.

 _The time is nine-fifty. The New York public library will be closing in ten minutes._

Annabeth shot up, her head getting dizzy as she stood, _What??_

 _Please bring any desired loans to the front desk. Again, the library will be closing in ten minutes._

She had been sitting in the same chair for nearly _seven hours_. Annabeth gathered up her things and shoved them into her backpack, briskly making her way to and through the check out with her book and headed out of the big building to get home.

That was one of the nice things about the city, even long past sunset, everything was still relatively bright outside.

Annabeth glanced around out front. Huh. She could've sworn she left her bike right here . . .

The metal bicycle holder by the door was empty, so was the one near the sidewalk she soon discovered. She must've have put it somewhere . . .

Then, a dark, thick cord caught her eye. It was a cut bike lock laying between the silver bars of the bicycle rack. Specifically, it was _her_ bike lock.

Her school's curfew was ten and she might have barely made it with her bike but there was no way she would without.

There goes her six-speed treasure and her extracurricular school gym pass. Urgh.

She would have no choice but to walk all the way back and face the punishment. Hopefully her dormmates would cover for her the best they could like usual . . . The girls got under Annabeth's skin sometimes but they always had her back during situations like this one.

Annabeth turned to see if the library had public phone where she could call and explain to a consular but she found the large doors locked. Apparently, they had locked the place when she was searching for her missing bike.

The girl took a deep breath and considered using her emergency cell phone to call. _Either way, I'm going to be punished._ She reasoned, _but better I explain then they call the police or something . . ._

She sighed again and sat on the steps, digging the phone out of her bag, dailing and then holding the device to her ear as she watched her surroundings dubiously.

"Miss Chase?"

Annabeth breathed out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Thank the gods, it was Ms. Rodgers instead of Ms. McCormick.

"Yes, hi. I'm so sorry I didn't call earlier, my cell service was messing up."

"It's alright dear." The woman said, a disappointment in her tone, "Would you like to tell me why you're not in your dorm right now?"

Annabeth swallowed, "Um. Yes ma'am. I went to study at the Manhattan library and my bike was stolen. I tried to call but my phone does weird things sometimes."

Ms. Rodgers sighed, "That's okay, do you need someone to pick you up?"

"No!" She responded suddenly. Who knew what would come to find her now that she used a cell phone and she wasn't about to be expelled when she was so close to end of the year, "I mean. I can walk back, there's no need to bother."

"Are you sure you'll be alright dear?"

Annabeth let out a laugh, hoping to convince her consular of her nonexistent ease, "Of course ma'am. I've been trained in defensive fighting since I was seven . . ." That part wasn't really a lie, "Besides, San Francisco is much worse than this, trust me."

"Well, okay. If anything at all happens, call me back, am I clear?"

"Crystal clear, thank you. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Be careful Annabeth."

Annabeth hung up and powered down the phone. She doubted that would save her from the monster bound to trace her but it was worth a shot. The girl felt her stomach rumble and realized she hadn't eaten since noon that day. Usually, she had snacks in her bag, crackers or something, but Percy had eaten all of her food last time she helped him with English. As much as she wanted to blame him, it was her own fault for not replenishing her stash. Besides Percy couldn't really help it with the Achilles Curse sapping so much of his energy.

Also, she realized, it was starting to rain.

Great, just great.

Big, heavy drops of rain splattered onto her bare arms and instantly regretted wearing a T-shirt and jean shorts. The rain was slowly picking up so Annabeth pulled her knife out of her bag, just in case, strapping it to her leg before shouldering the bag and starting off in a fast walk.

 _Dammit Annabeth_ , She told herself, _Way to be_ wise. _Look at the situation you've put yourself in._

By the time she got to the bridge she was drenched from head to toe. Her socks were soaked and books were probably wet, even inside her backpack.

 _At least there aren't any monsters._ Annabeth thought. Only a moment to soon.

Walking across the bridge was an vicious looking empousa, glaring her dead in the eye.

Every part of her wanted to complain that this wasn't fair. She came to do some studying on the weekend. She was being a good, responsible student and this was how the Fates repayed her? Not cool. Not cool at all.

And yet, Annabeth had to pull out her knife and assess her surroundings. Even at ten o'clock at night, the Brooklyn bridge was full of cars and civilians so Annabeth decided that the best course of action was to draw the monster back into a more secluded area.

Annabeth jogged backwards and then ran, not at full speed, digging her invisibility cap from her backpack. That was something she always had with her.

In a back alley between shops in Battery park, Annabeth put her Yankees hat on as the emposua came around the corner. The creatures ran fast to have such strange anatomy.

She laughed, barring her sharp teeth, "That's all, wise child? I know you're still here, I can smell you."

Annabeth creeped silently to the monster's blind side, about to drive her knife in when the emposua whirled around, stabbing the blonde in the side with a knife of her own.

"Oh dearie," She purred, her face curving into a snarl, "Luke spoke so highly of you too."

Annabeth clenched her side and gritted her teeth. She ducked as the knife went over her head, grabbing the arm and twisting it hard behind the she-demon's back.

The emposua switched her knife hand faster than Annabeth anticipated, digging the blade into the demigod's shoulder.

Annabeth stifled a cry and pull the monster's blade out with a gulp and yank, holding both weapons, "You stand defenseless. So Luke had a reason."

She lunged but Annabeth side stepped, driving both blades into the emposua's back. She wailed and bursted into lime green monster dust, caking on Annabeth's already wet tennis shoes.

The girl dropped to the ground and held her injuries desperately. She dug into her bag for some ambrosia and nectar, finding only a small amount. Usually it would have been enough for a regular monster attack and one injury but the emposua was fast. Between the two wounds, the ambrosia couldn't heal both.

Annabeth took the godly medicine, forcing herself to go slow. A few seconds after, she felt kind of okay but then--Annabeth convulsed and threw up whatever was left undigested of her lunch into the brick wall and pile of garbage bags, mixing turkey breast with rain and trash.

She took a shaky breath.

 _You're okay, you're okay, you're okay_ , She encouraged herself, right before hurling again.

 _Not good, not good, not good._

"Deep breath." She whispered, trying to steady herself then standing weakly. Annabeth picked up her bag and walked out back into the main park area, trying to stay upright at least. And she knew, she couldn't make it back to the dorms. Not walking, her clothes were dripping with blood and rain water and her head felt dizzy.

And that left only one option.

Annabeth carried herself to the nearby subway station and stopped before going down. She dug out her phone again, shielding it from the rain, she got the voicemail thankfully, "Hey Ms. Rodgers. It's Annabeth, the rain is slowing me down but I'll be back soon, don't worry. Bye."

Annabeth took a deep breath then carefully walked down the steps of the big station. She swiped her MetroCard through the six train entrance and boarded the northbound train, sitting back in the blue chairs.

 _Deep breaths_ , Annabeth thought. Her shoulder was going numb and her brain was starting to tingle. Her palms were sweating and covered in her watery blood. Her clothes, shoes and hair were completely drenched in rain water, letting the cold air make her start to shiver.

 _Think good thoughts._ She told herself, _Cabin six, books, lemon tea, dad's lasagna . . ._

Someone on the sub was staring at her and Annabeth caught her own reflection in the glass. Her orange camp shirt was darker because of the rain and blood from her shoulder and Annabeth looked clammy and pale.

For a moment, the stranger's eyes settled on her stomach before looking back up to her face and then at the floor, leaving Annabeth to wonder what she looked like to a mortal.

She finally got off and staggered to the apartments of the Upper East Side, stopping at a particular brick building. Annabeth took the elevator to the fifth floor and knocked loudly as she dared on a familiar beige door.

Percy opened it after a moment and Annabeth sighed with relief as she took in the sight of him.

His black hair was thoroughly messed up, sticking in all directions. He had Riptide in sword form by his side, no doubt because he had expected a monster. The other hand was rubbing a tired eye adamantly.

If that wasn't enough to cheer her, the fact that he was wearing a crinkled, blue tie-dye T-shirt and a fluffy, red pair of Mickey Mouse pants definitely did.

"Still up for those kisses Seaweed Brain?" She teased weakly.

Percy started to grin but it quickly faded as he finally stared at her, "What the hell?" He ushered her inside and to the couch, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Some ambrosia would be nice."

"Gods, okay, stay put." He hopped up and Annabeth heard him rummage around in his room before he came back with a little plastic bag.

He helped her lay down flat on the couch, frowning all the while and then got up again, "My mom has mortal bandages."

"Good idea." Annabeth answered, taking a small nibble of the squares.

Percy came back a few seconds later with a plastic container, dropping it loudly onto the hardwoods and pulling out some ointment, "This first?" He asked, worry in his gaze as he sat beside her hip on the couch.

She nodded and swallowed, pulling her injured right arm and shirt away from her side to show him the wound.

Percy squeezed the gel onto his fingertips and carefully applied it to her damaged skin.

It stung and she bucked a little, causing Percy to hold his other hand to her cheek softly to reassure her, never losing focus. He plucked up a roll of cloth and helped her sit up enough to wrap it somewhat tightly around her stomach and waist.

He tried to put gauze on her shoulder but her camp shirt was in the way, he was looking at her hesitantly because he knew what had to happen.

She nodded a fraction, starting to sit up more, "Help me get it over my head."

It wasn't quite awkward but it was definitely uncomfortable to move her shoulder up and have the shirt drag cold water across her arms. But they finally got the shirt removed and Percy could see her right shoulder injury.

To his credit, her undying gentleman of a boyfriend didn't even glance at her plain black sports bra but trained his gaze at her shoulder, his eyebrows knitted. He gently put ointment and a bandage on her shoulder, but his eyes remained there for a few moments.

Annabeth couldn't help but bring up her left hand to his cheek, reassuring him as well. Percy looked at her eyes, watching her with the roaring oceans inside his gaze.

"I didn't know you liked Mickey Mouse so much," She whispered, starting to smile.

Percy's breathy, relieved laugh was interrupted by another voice, "Um. Is everything alright?" Mrs. Jackson-Blofis inquired, looking between them.

They both had forgotten the lack of clothing, not to mention, space between them, drawing back quickly.

"M-monster attack." Percy stuttered, blushing furiously.

The woman nodded kindly, a twinkle in her eye, "Of course. Would you like me to call the school and tell them you'll be staying here?"

Annabeth swallowed, "If it's no trouble . . ."

Sally made her way to the phone on the counter, pulling her blue robe tighter around her waist, "No trouble at all dear. Percy, get her a blanket and some of your clothes, okay honey?"

He sputtered some more and looked panicked but left the living room.

"Do you want to take a warm shower? You must be freezing." Percy's mom asked from the kitchen.

"Oh gods yes--! I mean--um--if it's no trouble."

"Me casa, tu casa. Isn't that how the saying goes? I'll make you some tea while you clean up, you like lemon right dear?"

"Yes." She whimpered with contentment.

"Perfect. Go on now, the shower is waiting."

Under the hot water, Annabeth scrubbed herself free of grim and blood, cleaning the wounds that the medicine was already healing. After fifteen minutes, she cut off the water and wrapped herself in a towel to get the dry clothes from outside the bathroom door. Annabeth put the bandages back on, along with Percy's sweatpants and T-shirt, pulling her damp her into a ponytail and wrapping up in the extra blanket.

Percy and his mom were both in the kitchen when she went to find them, talking about something and stopping when Annabeth came down the hall. Percy was blushing and Mrs. Jackson was smiling. Zeus only knew why.

"Ms. Rodgers said you could stay." The mother said happily, handing her a mug of tea, "Have you eaten?"

"Yes." Annabeth lied, taking a seat at the round kitchen table. Percy's mom eyed her and then opened the fridge.

"We had a lot of macaroni and cheese leftover, I don't think we can eat it all . . ." She said loftily, "Why don't I warm some up for you?"

Though the demigod knew good and well that the Jackson-Blofis family was capable of eating macaroni, there wasn't any point in arguing, "Okay."

"Do you want some too Percy?"

Both females turned to Percy and found him staring intently at Annabeth, wearing an expression that only could be described as lovesick. The teens went red and looked away.

"I don't know--I mean yes--I mean a little." He stammered quickly.

Sally rolled her eyes good naturedly at her son's antics and proceed to make two large helpings of mac and cheese, knowing that was what they both wanted.

Fifteen minutes later, Paul came into the kitchen, squinting into his reading glasses, "Whas goin' on?" He drawled, interrupting a funny story about the tom cat that would show up at Mrs. Jackson's location of Dylan's Candy Shop, when she still worked there.

"Hi honey, sorry to wake you." The woman said, moving to kiss her husband's cheek, "We're just enjoying a midnight snack, want some?"

Paul looked at the food and tea drowsily, blinking for a second then sitting down at the table, "Mac me up, you crazy people."

Everyone started to laugh.

After almost an hour, six funny cat stories and four bowls of chocolate ice cream later, Percy's mom glanced at the clock, "Goodness gracious, it's almost one! To bed, all of you, shoo."

Annabeth smiled and wished them good night, heading for the couch when Percy caught her hand, "Where are you going?"

"The couch, Seaweed Brain." She replied, rolling tired eyes.

"You're sleeping in my bed." He said firmly, then flushed, "I mean, without me there. I'll take the couch."

"No way, I'm perfectly fine without royal treatment."

"I'd hardly call my bed royal, Wise Girl."

She pressed her lips as his mom spoke up, "Figure it out guys, we'll be in our room." And dragged Paul down the hall.

Was it just her or did Annabeth just get winked at by Percy's parents?

"She's so embarrassing sometimes." Percy mumbled, covering his face. Every single time, there was something about Percy's blush that made her want to mess with him more.

"Hey, I've got a plan." Annabeth offered, after yawning.

He peaked out at her from between his hands.

She held up her three fingers, "One, we both sleep in your room. Two, we cuddle. Three," She shrugged and dropped her last finger, "There isn't really a three. We just cuddle more."

Percy groaned in annoyance and buried his burning face in his palms again, "You and my mom both."

She laughed, "Just kidding. Kind of."

"How much kind of?"

Annabeth held her hand to her chest, mocking offence, "Don't you want to cuddle with me?"

He groaned again but took her hand and pulled her down the hall, "Shut up and come on."

Perseus Jackson really was too easy to mess with.

Annabeth let him take her gently to his mess of a room, faintly smiling, "What's got you all hot and bothered?"

"Hair." He muttered nervously, flopping back across his bed the wrong way.

"My hair?" Her grin was uncontrollable.

"Shut up." He told her, bringing his elbow in front of his face.

"Don't worry Seaweed Brain. Those Mickey Mouse pants . . ." She fake breathlessness, and was really only halfway lying, "They're doing a number on me too."

"Shut _up_." He said, but she could tell he was laughing.

She crawled onto his bed the right way, rubbing her feet on the fluffy fabric near his shins.

Percy kicked her away, "That tickles." He complained. Annabeth wiggled her toes and he jerked involuntarily, "Haven't you messed with me enough?"

"You're neither kissing nor cuddling me, so that's a no."

"Pushy and clingy, my two favorite things." He said sarcastically but moved to her side, his legs still hanging off the end of the bed and burying his face into her stomach after a soft kiss to her wound.

She brushed back his hair, "Thanks Percy."

"Anytime Wise Girl." He whispered, smiling a little, "On to phase three."

Annabeth smiled too, "On to phase three." She echoed.

And they both drifted off softly, calmed by each other's heartbeat, unplagued by nightmares all night. Only filled with dreams of a misty, gentle ocean coast.


End file.
